


Date Night Anxiety

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Cooking, Date Night, Locus - Freeform, M/M, Pinto, Short Story, james pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: When you get so anxious for a date where you're only supposed to bring one dish and you accidentally cook a three course meal.This is the one shot of James Pinto and his expert cooking skills.





	Date Night Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [James Pinto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=James+Pinto).



> James Pinto is my friend's original character and he asked me to write a one shot of Locus and James having a date! I hope you enjoy :D

The date was six hours away and Pinto kept  _fidgeting_. 

The poor boy could not sit still for the life of him. Sam had asked him to dinner two weeks ago and the culminating anxiety didn't manifest until this morning. Even with help of his prescribed anxiety medication, Pinto was still a nervous mess. 

He eventually gave up on pacing in his living room, if he had continued he probably would've worn down the wood. Over the years, he had gained and lost numerous nervous habits, but the one that stayed fairly strong was cooking. 

Pinto  _loved_ to stress cook. He loved cooking in general, but it went up three notches when he was anxious about something. He once got anxious for an exam and baked so many batches of cookies to the point where someone could've confused him with a girl scout. 

As the minutes ticked by and slowly approaching the time of the date, Pinto began assembling his pots and pans so he could make the appetizer he offered to bring for Sam.  _I'll make my famous bacon wrapped scallops! That should impress Sam, right?_ Pinto thought, gathering the ingredients from around the kitchen and beginning the prep. Listening to one of his favorite bands, he hummed along as he cut the scallops and unwrapped the bacon, being careful not to cross contaminate the scallop juice to anything else. 

"Hmm..." Pinto stopped in place after putting the bacon-wrapped scallops into the oven. "What if Sam doesn't like fish? Oh god, I should have a back up choice..." Pinto muttered, growing more anxious about his decision. "Maybe...maybe some mushroom risotto?" He pondered, clicking the 'back' button on the speaker to repeat the song as he pulled out the rice and mushrooms. As the song 'My New Swag' by VAVA repeated a few more times, both appetizers were ready to be served. But Pinto was still worried about something. 

"Well...my scallops and risotto would go well with a boiled chicken...maybe I should make that as well. Yeah. I should." Pinto nodded, forgetting the fact that he was only supposed to make the appetizer for the meal while Sam would cover both entree and dessert. Fortunately for his anxious mind, he already had an uncooked chicken in the fridge that he was planning on making tomorrow for dinner.  _Oh well, I need it now._  

After he washed and prepped the chicken to be cooked, he began thinking of sides that would pair well with the entree. Pinto had some potatoes and carrots in the fridge, so he decided to pull those out and throw them into the pot with the chicken as well. The clock ticked closer to 6pm when he would be at Sam's apartment, as he subconsciously began thinking of sweets.  _I should make a dessert...maybe parfaits? I can make those quickly..._ Pinto thought to himself as he pulled out the ingredients needed while the chicken and vegetables boiled. One could say he was no longer nervous, but excited to present the three course meal to his date. 

* * *

Sam heard a scuffle outside his apartment door at five of 6pm, almost like someone was struggling to knock. He adjusted the collar on his button up shirt, wanting to dress nice but not too formal for only being a date in his apartment and not out somewhere. Sam headed for the door, taking a deep breath and opening it. 

Pinto stood in front of him with multitudes of containers and bags, nearly tripping over himself. "H-Hey Sam, um, I brought the food." 

Sam squinted at his date and then opened the door wide enough for Pinto to walk through. "...was there a change in plans?" 

"What do you mean?" Pinto walked through the frame and set a few containers on the counter, being incredibly careful not to drop anything and also oblivious to his original assignment. "I brought what you wanted me to." 

"Well, I thought I was making the entree and dessert..." After shutting the door, Sam came over to Pinto's side to see what all he brought with him. "And...you made everything." 

"Well uh...yeah..." Pinto gave a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head. "I made the appetizers and then realized that they would pair well with a chicken and-" 

"Hey." Sam placed a gentle hand on Pinto's shoulder. "It smells amazing. To be honest...I didn't even make anything yet besides set out some wine glasses." Sam's mouth slipped out a small smile as Pinto relaxed and Sam's hand slid down Pinto's arm to hold his hand. 

"Well..." Pinto looked down and then up into Sam's eyes with a small smile of relaxation. "Let's eat." 

 


End file.
